1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, which can print an image or material having a color similar to its original color when the remaining amount of toner of a specific color is insufficient, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally has functions to convert a document that a user has created through an application program or an image that a user has captured using a digital camera into encoded data and then to print the data on a sheet of paper in a format visible to the user. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, and a facsimile.
A conventional image forming apparatus capable of printing color images includes respective toner of a plurality of colors such as cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK). The image forming apparatus produces and prints a color of print data by combining the plurality of toner colors.
The conventional image forming apparatus cannot perform normal quality printing if toner of one or more of the CMYK colors is insufficient.